In My Place
by RiverDeep
Summary: During season 3 'pov'. instead of just kissing Samantha. Jack chooses to stay but after a year some strange event brings him and Samantha back only it's been seven years. chapter 15 REDONE!
1. Chapter 1

This story is an AU from a season three episode 'Point of View' It set a year after this episode. at the point were Jack kissed alternate Sam I decide that he should have stayed there in a place where they could be together. So Jack's been there for a year and now it's time to come home. 

Note: it 'pov' doctor Carter called the SGC the SGA.

* * *

Jack O'Neill and Dr. Samantha Carter O'Neill stood in the middle of a field with no idea of how they'd got there. 

Just a moment ago they'd been enjoy the party for jack's one year anniversary. One year ago today he'd made the decision to stay in this reality and not his own one.

The field was golden and the grass practically shone. The place was beautiful but all Samantha could think about was getting back to the party and enjoying it. Just like she enjoyed having Jack.

For Jack it was a bit of a relief. Not that many people really knew what the party was about as he had taken on the reality's original Jack's life. His wife, His home and his job.

Jack felt weird about that in the beginning but it was only for a few months maybe even a few weeks but right now he knew he needed to find the gate and get back . Figuring out what had happened to make them come here on the way hopefully.

"Let's find the gate shall we?" Jack asked looking at Samantha and smiling. She was so beautiful.

"Yeah let's find it and maybe find out what the hell happened."

They walked for miles to find the gate. And all the way was the same view fields and fields. No signs of villages or any life at all.

They dialled the gate and Sam entered her IDC and they went through. Once they got to the other side they met a strange sight.

The gate room full of soldiers their weapons armed and ready and pointed directly at them. Although this wasn't a strange sight it the SGA the guns weren't being lowered this surprised Jack and worried the hell out of Samantha.

"What's going on?" Jack asked trying to not show the surprise and confusion he now felt.

"I should be asking you that." Jack recognised the voice it was Hank Landry, a man he'd met several times, which was strange as the man wasn't aware the Stargate. But here he was standing in the gateroom staring at him and Sam in disbelief.

"Airman take these two to holding cells till we see what's going on here." Landry ordered and Sam and Jack were pulled out the room.

Jack looked back at Landry to see him staring at Samantha with a confused look on his face.

Why was Landry confused to see Samantha?

What was Landry doing in the SGA giving out orders?

What was Hank doing in the SGA period?

Where were he and Samantha?

Those were the questions running through Jacks head. As he was led from the gate room.

* * *

I know this story sucks but I liked the idea and I promise it will get better.  
Just review with as much constructive criticism as you want but don't just review to me mean. 


	2. Chapter 2

SG-1 consisting of Sam Carter, Cameron Mitchell, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c and Vala sat in the briefing room with General Landry as he told them about their guests. 

"So we need to decide which one of you speaks to them." Landry said looking at them all.

"Well I have thought about that sir and I think maybe Vala should talk to them." Cameron answered.

"Why do you think that colonel?" Landry asked

"Well sir, they most likely don't know her so they won't have an oppinion of her already so they maybe more open also she's not military so this gives them more ease to be open."

"I agree. Does anyone disagree? Are you alright with that Vala?" The general asked the others on the room.

from everyone there was a shaking of heads. no one had a problem with the plan.

"I suppose I can talk to them. I don't know this man Jack and when I saw this Samantha she seamed different from ours."

"She way well be. I really feel that Mitchell is correct you may be the best candidate to talk with them. They may well open up to you." Landry said.

"I have a question." Daniel spoke up.

"Ok. What is it Doctor Jackson."

"Is that Jack really our Jack who went to live in the other reality seven years ago?" Daniel asked. the question needed to be asked.

"It's a definite possibility. But they don't look much older and I mean there must have been some aging over seven years." Hank Landry said.

Sam had been staring into her hands the whole time. Trying to deal with the news that the man she once loved maybe back in her life. She hadn't seen him and really didn't want to. It had hurt her so much when he'd kissed Doctor Carter and then when he turned the mirror off. Trapping himself there. She'd stopped living for a while but she'd soon got her self out of it. But life hadn't been easy. She thought about him a lot. A bit less now than in the beginning but she still loved him. Always would.

Daniel was in shock too it was Jack. Jack was his best friend seven years ago. They'd been through so much together. But he'd been so angry when Jack had shut off that mirror and stranded himself there but worse he'd done it to be with that Doctor Carter. How could he do that to Sam? Sam had been so devastated. But Daniel knew she'd gotten herself over it as much as she ever could. He'd have to talk to him if this was their Jack. He'd actually like this man not to be their Jack. Because it would be too hard for them all.

" Ok everyone agreed Vala will talk to them. Lets get on to it."

Everyone got up and went to their positions. Sam, Cameron and Teal'c went to observe the interrogation and Daniel took Vala to outside the room and gave her a talk.

"Look Vala don't mention any events just ask questions and is they ask you a question you can't or don't want to answer then come back out here. Good luck."

Vala nodded and opened to door to the interrogation room.

* * *

A/N hope you enjoyed this chapter read and review. 


	3. Chapter 3

In the interrogation room. 

Jack and alternate Samantha sat on chairs at a table facing Vala.

"Ok were are you from?" Vala asked looking at Jack.

"We already told your general that." Jack responded angrily. He was pissed off with the whole situation.

"Well now tell me." Vala asked kindly hoping that if she was kind to them then everything would go fine.

"Ok. We were in the briefing room and then suddenly we're standing in a huge field so we walked for around 3 hours before finding the Stargate then we dialled home and you guys know the rest." Samantha told her leaning back in her chair almost matching Jack position exactly. They both felt quite satisfied with themselves.

And looked it.

Vala felt this Sam was very different from the Sam she knew. Sam didn't speak like that or have that posture. It was clearly something she had picked up from the Colonel. This Sam also seamed kind of rude and a very smug person just like Jack.

"Who else was there?"

"Where?" Alternate Sam asked

"You're briefing room where there any other personal present?"

"Yes, Major Kawalsky , Sergeant Bates, Lieutenant Elliot, Colonel Sheppard and Dr. Weir. among others. We were having a party."

"Are Colonel Sheppard and Dr. Weir from the Atlantis expedition?" Vala asked when she recognised the names.

"No they might going to Atlantis but prior to that party Sam and Myself were leaders of the Atlantis base." Jack answered her.

"Can you wait a moment till I check something out." Vala said hoping her shock wasn't out of the ordinary or look strange. She didn't even ask about the party. But those names had made her feel weird. She only knew two. She needed to know who the others were.

Vala left the room and went to Daniel who was watching from outside not in view of Jack or Sam.

"Who are the people he mentioned?"

"Ok Kawalsky is dead died years ago and if he is our Jack he knows that. Elliot died 5 years ago when a Tok'ra base was attacked he saved us all be sacrificing himself, him and Landash who was a Tok'ra he was host to. Bates was a member of the Atlantis expedition until he was beat in a coma by a Wraith. So don't mention them in their timeline that may not have happened yet. Oh and Landash was once host to a man called Martouf but he's dead too. You have to mention Kawalsky because in this reality Jack was still here when he died, in fact he gave the order for the gate to be shut down, when a part of his head was still in the gate, he was being held there by Teal'c. it was necessary Kawalsky was host to a Goa'uld." Daniel added his last sentence after seeing the horrified look on Vala's features

"Ok so I'll go back in now and hopefully find out everything we need to know."

"Good luck."

When Vala went back in Dr. Carter and Jack where still sitting the way they had been before waiting for her return.

"What did you have to check out?" Dr. Carter asked looking a bit annoyed.

"I had to check out the names you gave me. I had only heard of two of those five people."

"Really?" Jack asked sitting up straight paying attention. He wondered why she hadn't and what she'd found out when she'd left.

He'd seen her talking outside but neither he nor Sam could see the person she was talking to.

"Yes. Now about these people. We are aware that there is a possibility that you may be from another reality than the one you just came from. Am I correct?" she directed the question towards jack and he had a look in his eye that said he was going to play her.

"Perhaps or perhaps you are just to sure of you're self." Jack said a smug grin coming across his face. He glanced at Dr. Carter and she matched his stance.

"Well lets continue along that assumption. Ok Major Charles Kawalsky is alive in you're reality?" she asked ignoring their looks and attitude.

"Yes he is." Jack answered with a cocky nod.

"In you're original reality did he die?" Vala decided to be direct. She felt it maybe the best way to get a straight answer.

"Perhaps." he answered still not give clear answers.

"Did he die when you ordered the Stargate shut down to kill the Gould inside Major Kawalsky?"

"Are you trying to say I murdered him?" Jack yelled standing up glaring at Vala.

"Perhaps." Vala said not realising just how provocative her uses of this word was. She only used it because he'd used it many times before.

Before she could even react Jack have he backed up against the wall his hand wrapped around her throat.  
As Jack began to squeeze the life out of her a shout could be heard from the doorway.

"JACK!"

* * *

Read and review 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: thanks to anyone who reviewed. Keep them coming. I know that Jack hurting Vala was pretty out there coz Jack a nice guy not a women beater but it just mad sense to me that he lost his temper over the memory of what happened with Kawalsky in the normal SG-1 reality and just went for her. Hope you all can forgive me.

* * *

Daniel's voice ripped through Jacks mind and the red mist drifted out of his mind and everything cam clear and he could seen the women in front of his looking terrified, his hand wrapped around her throat.

He let go of the women in front of him stunned by his own actions. The women looked frightened and small when she hadn't appeared that was moments before.

She'd been strong and in his mind rather smug. But maybe he'd been too.

Jack glance towards the door where Daniel Jackson stood. He hadn't changed much in the year since Jack had last seen him although he did look older that the last time he'd seen him.

A simple year seemed a whole lot more looking at Daniel. He seemed to look wiser more experienced. He also seamed more muscular as if he'd spent a lot of time out there experiencing life and working out a lot.

He knew he shouldn't think that but it was a noticeable change in his friend.

He wanted to smile at him but he knew that it would be a bad idea to simile under the circumstances.

Daniel looked mad. Madder than Jack had ever seen him. Which was pretty mad. He didn't even say anything to him he just grabbed the woman Vala's hand and led her out the room.  
The women glancing back at Jack. Her eyes filled with terror as if he were the big bad wolf ready to blow the house down on top of the three little pigs.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Samantha Screamed staring at her husband in total disbelief at his actions moment s before. Jack wasn't the type of man to hit a women even if that woman was as smug as the one who had sat opposite her.

"What?" Jack asked even though Samantha could see he knew exactly what she was asking.

"Try to kill that women. I mean of course we hate her but what here you thinking. They care about her. She's one of them and while she hurt you but they'll hate us and we can't have that Because we need to figure out how to get home and out of this screwed up reality where there isn't even a General Hammond around"

" No we can't . I was thinking about the general too. But what that woman said to me was right."  
"What?" Samantha didn't understand "What was she right about?"

"Kawalsky I did give the order to have him killed. I just don't get how she knew that and everything else she knew. It's like this reality isn't completely alien to me."

"This could be your reality Jack couldn't it?"

"Maybe. Facts fit but Daniel looked far older that he should guessing it was only a year ago I last saw them all."

"Yeah maybe."

……………briefing room……………

Everyone sat around the table while Daniel paced up and down the room and Vala rubbed her throat where a bruise was already forming.

"I can't believe he did that. Jack was never violent. Was he? It doesn't matter. He still hurt Vala. Look at her she already got one hell of a bruise. We have to find a way to send them back. And soon."

"Daniel you have to calm down. You getting worked up won't help anyone." Sam said looking at Daniel.

She was concerned to watching the incident hadn't been pretty and Daniel was right Jack hadn't been like that over the three years they had known him but then again that was seven years ago.

Seven he had spent in another reality. He may have changed. Although he didn't look much older that he had when she'd last seen him. Which confused her slightly.

"No I guess it won't Sam but you have to understand I thought I knew that man but now I don't think I do." Daniel said sitting down and running a hand through his hair. The stress of the occasion showing on his features.

"Look I know some of you knew this man but he attacked me and I think we have to get rid of them quickly before I get him back and I know that wouldn't look good on me." Vala stated her hand caressing the growing bruise on her neck.

"I have to agree with Vala on her point of sending them home. We have to get them home soon. Their not meant to be here." General Landry said and they began to talk tactics of getting the travels home. No one knew but it was felt someone should talk to Jack about his behaviour.

Sam had decided she should talk to Jack about his altercation with Vala and not Teal'c like everyone else wanted. She felt they should keep it friendly at least for the time being and sending in Teal'c wouldn't give the impression of peace. Jack would know what Teal'c meant.

……………………..interrogation Room…………………..

Jack sat opposite her alone without Doctor Carter as Sam sat down accompanied by four armed guards.

"what's with all the guards?"

"It's in case you try to attack me like you did with Vala earlier today." Sam started plainly she was in no mood to be nice to this man. He had hurt her friend.

"I would never attack you like that and I regret attacking that Vala. I'm so sorry. Can you tell her that?"

"Yes I can tell her and I will. Now are you ready to admit that this reality could possibly be the reality where you come from?"

"Yes I am. I figured it out there was a chance it could be but I wasn't sure until Kawalsky was brought up and then I couldn't deny it."

"Ok and how do you feel about that?" Sam asked keeping her voice neutral as if she were talking to a stranger.

"Carter can you please stop asking me all these stupid questions. As if I'm someone you don't know." Jack was frustrated now how could she be so cold he knew hurting Vala had upset her hell it had upset him. He was so sorry but she was still like an ice queen.

"Well I don't know you really. Do I?"

"It's only been a year since I last saw all you guys and I'm guessing you've all forgot me pretty quickly."

"It's been seven years for us sir."

"Seven?!"

"Yes around seven years ago. Doctor Samantha Carter and Major Charlie Kawalsky came through the quantum mirror because the Goa'uld were attacking their world. We helped and you choose to stay there."

"Seven years ago Carter are you sure?"

"Yes it's 2007."

the door opened and an airmen entered the room.

"Colonel Carter you and the guest are needed in the infirmary."

* * *

A/N: read and review. And if you can see anything that should happen in this story before they find away to send them home. Then let me know because I'll love to here you're idea's and I'm pretty much stuck with this fic. 


	5. Chapter 5

Standing in the infirmary looking at his wife as she slept. Jack O'Neill began to ponder their current situation. 

Not only had they wandered into another reality by complete accident but it was his home reality. The one he came from. Also to add to this he'd been gone seven years instead of the one it had been for him.

The year had been wonderful. From the moment he'd kissed Samantha and nodded to Kawalsky telling him to turn off that mirror, he'd known he'd made the right decision. Although it did sometime ponder on his mind, what had happened to everyone in this reality and now he had a chance to find out.

"O'Neill." Jack smile as he heard Teal'c enter the room and speak his name.

"Teal'c! it's great to see you." Jack paused for a moment observing his friend. He had changed he had hair and looked less gold, less Jaffa, more human. "you look different."

"Indeed O'Neill. I have been with out symbiote for many years."

"With out Jr? What happened?"

"Myself and Bratak were involved in an ambush only my sybiote wasn't killed. I shared my sybiote with him and we both live without symbiote."

"Do you all hate me for what happened with Vala?"

"I do not O'Neill. Although I must observe that you have changed in these years. As the Jack O'Neill I knew would never have handled a woman in that manner."

"I know and I don't know why I did it. I mean it's only been a year since I left. Fro my point of view and not I have to deal with Sam being sick until we find a way to get home."

"We will find a way to help you. I is unfortunate that we destroyed the mirror."

"Why did you guys destroy it anyway?"

"We had been informed it would be destroyed upon our return. General Hammond took the decision that even though you did not return with us it should still be destroyed."

Jack stood silent as Teal'c left the room leaving Jack alone to stare at the woman he adored, loved, worshiped and would do anything for. But he was scared. Really scared. What if they never got home. She would die in agony and he would have to watch. The thought almost killed him. But he knew he had to be strong for Samantha and there need to get home to their baby girl….

_A/N: this chapter sucked I know but I wanted them to have a baby at home that they'd kept secret from everyone. I also wanted some interaction between Jack and Teal'c. I loved their relationship in the early years so I needed to put it in. I also felt Teal'c have visible changed the most so I needed that to be mentioned._

_Reviews and comments on where the story should go are wanted._


	6. Chapter 6

Sam sat in her lab alone thinking. How the hell were they going to get them home. She didn't know what had brought them here, let alone how to get them back. And god she needed them to go back. It had been hard enough to get over him but now he was around her again even if it had been for less than a week it was still starting to effect her. 

She'd loved him so much and watching that mirror shut off had broken her heart. She'd never shared how much it had hurt with anyone. Not even Daniel. She remembered watching Jack nod to Kawalsky and then the mirror had gone dark. She could remember the thoughts that had run through her head during those moments. What had happened? Was it a malfunction? Would the mirror come back no in a few moments? Did he want that to happen?

Over seven years she'd gotten over it. Or she thought she had. Until the minute she'd seen him. Although she had been mad when she'd watched him hurt Vala but when she'd interviewed him she'd realised he total regretted it and was sincerely sorry.

Sam gave up figuring out a way of sending them home from the SGC she knew that they had to go back to the planet . but first she wanted to speak to Jack O'Neill and find out if he was hiding something or if he really didn't know anything about how he and Doctor Carter had gotten here. It wouldn't be the first time they'd been lied to.

Walking into the viewing room above the isolation room, where Doctor Carter had been placed, Sam found Jack. He looked exhausted and sick with worry but he would be. He didn't look up at Sam's entrance but he did take notice of her when she put and portion of jello in front of his face.

"Carter!" He smiled at her but she only nodded in way of greeting. "Do you know anything yet?"

"About getting you home?"

"Yeah."

"Not yet. We think we need to go to the planet you arrived on. But I need to ask you. Do you honestly not know anything about how you got here?"

"No! why does no one in this place trust us?"

"we've been deceived by people from other realities before."

"Ok maybe if you've been deceived then I understand the lack of trust but come on Carter do you really think I'd take you for a ride?"

"I don't know sir. I don't really know you so I honestly don't know what to expect from you."

"Carter that's a lie you do know me. It's only been a year."

"Maybe for you but a lot has changed here. A lot changed right after you left."

"What changed right after I left?"

"well for starters Sha're died. Teal'c had to kill her when she tried to kill Daniel well Amonet did. We also got Klorel out of Skaara thanks to the Tollan and Tok'ra."

"How are the Tollan anyway. Still in love with themselves."

"their dead."

"Dead?"

"Yes. They made a deal with the devil and it backfired."

"What about the Tok'ra?"

"Fine but our relations aren't as strong as they once were. All the Tok'ra we were close to are dead."

"Dad?"

"Two years ago. Selmak died of old age and my dad held onto him for to long and he died to."

"Oh carter I'm sorry." he truly was he could see the tears she held back. And he had an urge to hug her which he suppressed.

"I have to go and talk to General Landry and Cameron. Enjoy the jello."

As Sam walked away she barely held back tears. Telling him that stuff had made he want to cry those memories weren't happy but at least it had only been a few memories. She hadn't even told him about Abydos.

Jack stared after her. Wondering how much more he had to learn. What about Marty. That Tok'ra she'd been close to? She'd said all the Tok'ra they were really close to had died. What had happened to him. Jack also wondered if he'd upset her. It was pretty clear, event to him, that she'd been close to tears. These memories where blatantly hard for her to relive. Narim must have died too. Carter was close to him too. Jack had never liked him but then he'd never liked Marty either. Jack pushed those things out his mind and focused on his life now.

Jack had seen many things in his life but seeing his wife in the condition she was had to rank up there but it had just been complicated. Because of her. Carter. She was just like Samantha only she hadn't learned his attitude. Didn't act like him the was Samantha did.

Samantha had done this since he'd got there. And he figured that she'd got it from her realties real Jack.

He had to stop it!

Even after a year he still called the reality he'd been in until a few days ago, her reality, Samantha's reality. And the Jack that had died, the real Jack.

And it had just gotten harder due to the blonde who had just walked out the room telling him to enjoy the jello.

Jack smiled to himself a little, picking up the spoon he tucked into the jello.

_A/N read and review_


	7. Chapter 7

Daniel Jackson sat in his lab. He too was pondering how to get Jack and Samantha home but what was at the fore front of his mind, was Sam and how she was taking it.  
She'd been quiet since they'd turned up. He also knew she'd gone to see him. He'd seen her take the jello. He'd known instantly that it was for Jack. Daniel had fond memories of Jack's love of Jello.

"Are you ok?" The voice pulled Daniel out of his thoughts and back to the real world. Where Vala was now standing in front of him. A bruise evident on her cheek. She still smiled kindly at him.

"I don't know. This is really hard Vala. I'm worried about Sam. She loved Jack a lot, even if she'd never admitted it."

"Maybe she's over him."

"Maybe but it hit her hard when he stayed there. She was a mess but she hid it and she honestly believed that we never saw how sad she was."

"Did he care for her?"

"I think so but they couldn't never have had a relationship then. Their ranks wouldn't allow it but yes I think he did."

"It'll all work out."

"I hope so."

In Landry's office Hank and Cameron we talking about what to do with their visitors until they could send them home.

"We need an action plan." Cameron said. He was worried about his team mates especially Sam. Daniel had told him a bit about Jack O'Neill and he had gotten the impression that there was more their than just friendship.

"Yes we do. I've spoke to the president and he's told me that we have to make them feel welcome but we need to keep in mind that this Samantha Carter is dying. She needs to be helped. Butt there is nothing medically we can to for her other than to get her home as quickly as possible."

"I agree but we don't know how yet." Cameron said. Worry clearly evident on his features.

"Yes but I'm hoping that Sam and Daniel will work something out. And if Sam needs any help then I'm not above calling Atlantis and getting Rodney here"  
"Can I be completely honest with you?"

"Of course."

"Sam may need help. The impression I got from Daniel and Teal'c and something I saw in Sam told me that her feelings for Jack O'Neill aren't entirely professional."

"Yes I know. I also took the liberty to speak with George Hammond and he informed me that there was feelings their but they were never acted upon and no rules were broken."

"Ok sir. I think that maybe I should go see Daniel and see if he's gotten anywhere and then I think that we will have to take a trip back to the planet. I have a feeling that's what Sam will be thinking."

"I agree Colonel but we need to wait and see if they can't figure out home to get them home from here."

Cameron Mitchell left Landry's office and Headed to Daniel's lab. He knew Vala would be there and they all needed to talk.

Read and review plz 


	8. Chapter 8

This place was horrid. Absolutely horrid. She hated it and longed to get home to her own life. She had no life here. She was dieing. Reliving that time a year ago when she'd gone through this the first time.  
She needed to live. Desperately. Emma needed her.  
Emma was a baby. She was so perfect but one thing would always be an issue. Samantha was pretty sure that the original Jack was her baby's father. She was almost certain that she was pregnant when she'd first came to this reality and certain she was pregnant when she'd first slept with Jack.  
But she didn't think it mattered. They were the same person after all.  
They looked the same, acted that same, felt the same way about her. They were the same. So it didn't matter to her.

She was in a private room now, away from prying eyes. She had very few visitors. Only Jack, the doctor and nurses. It was boring. This whole world really really sucked. She only prayed to god that Jack didn't decide to stay here. That was her biggest fear that Jack would do it again. After all he did it to this reality. Why not do it to her.

Jack sat alone in the canteen contemplating everything. This place wasn't how he remembered it and his conversations had made him face the fact that everyone changed. no matter how much he wished they hadn't.  
Jack kept on think about those who had been lost since he'd left. The biggest one was Janet. How could Janet Frasier the war monger be dead. It just didn't make sense. None of it did.

"Hi Jack." Jack looked up to see Daniel standing next to his table.

"Daniel sit down."

"How you coping?"

"Truthfully not that well. It's just too hard to except that so many people have died."

"How do you know people died?"

"Sam told me."

"She spoke to you?"

"Yeah she brought me jello and I asked her some stuff and she told me some."

"She brought you jello?"

"She thought I may need it."

"Ok. Well I got to go. We may have an idea for getting you out of here."

"Really? Can I come?"

"No. If it will work we'll tell you but I'm not sure the plans quite ready yet. It's quite complex."

Jack nodded as Daniel left the mess hall and went to Sam's lab.

Jack wished he could be involved in this plan but he doubted he would know anything about it until it happened…

A/N what's the plan? Review and you'll find out.  
Plus it's going to get really good in the next chapter so you have to review it. 


	9. Chapter 9

"What made you think of me?"

"well your almost as smart as me and I need help to figure this out."

"You admitting you need help. That's something and Samantha I'm smarted that you."

"That's what you love to think but you are wrong."

"Maybe but no. Anyway we do you need me?"

"As soon as you can get here."

"Ok see you soon."

The gate shut down and Sam headed up to the briefing room to discus the plan.

"I think we need to decide if it's possible to send them home via that planet and only if it is do we take them off world. I just think it's too much of a risk to take them off world other wise." Cameron Said trying not to get angry.

They had been trying to decide if they should take Jack and Samantha with them to the planet or not.

"I think that we need them there so when we figure it out they can just go." Daniel Said.

Daniel had a very good idea why Cam didn't want them to come. He knew it was to with trust or lack their of.  
Daniel knew Cam felt very nervous around Jack. Daniel knew Cam was scared that Jack could make him, Sam and Teal'c do what Jack wanted. even though after so many years that just wasn't the case. Daniel could say for Sam and Teal'c but he wouldn't do what Jack said. He still liked Jack but Jack wasn't his team leader. He hadn't been of so many years that he didn't even know Jack.

"This is about trust isn't it. You don't trust them and so they can't be involved."

"Do you trust them." Can asked. Thankful that Daniel and him were the only two in the room.

"Not exactly. I trust Jack to an extend but I can't really trust Samantha. But still I think they should come with us. I think we need them."

"We don't need them Daniel."

"Why are you guys shouting. I can hear you downstairs." Sam said as she reach the briefing room. Her eyes looking from Daniel to Cameron. "Where is General Landry?"

"Gone to Washington to meet with the president. He isn't sure we should find a way to sent them back." Cam answered her. His eyes were still on Daniel.

"General Landry?"

"No the President. He doesn't understand why we can't find a way to stop Doctor Carter from dieing and keep them here."

"Why would we need them here?"

"Well I don't know. But it seams he thinks having two Samantha Carters may make the planet a bit more brilliant."

"They can't stay."

"I know. What do you think about bring them to the planet. I think they should wait until we know how we are sending them back. Daniel thinks they should come with. What about you?"

"I think we should stay here and wait until Rodney gets here."

"He's coming?" Daniel asked speaking for the first time since Sam arrived in the room and he also broke the staring contest between him and Cameron.

"Of course he is. he wants the chance to figure this all out and then look fantastic."

"Well we won't decide till then and we can't go anywhere until the general gets back from Washington." Cam said getting ready to leave. "So I think I'll go get something to eat. You two coming?"

"Food sounds good. I'm there." Daniel replied. his stomach was practically begging him to eat.

" I can't you guys. we're still no more forward and I need to keep working because even once Rodney gets here. we'll still be hard pushed to find a way home for them before Doctor Carter dies."

"Ok Sam but you know where we'll be if you change your mind." Cam said as he and Daniel left the briefing room. leaving Sam standing them there.

Sam had a bad feeling that she wasn't going to figure out how to save them.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Cameron asked as He and Daniel walked to the mess.

"I hope so but she'll work herself to death if she has too. Only to be the one to solve the problem. I'm hoping that her and Rodney's mind together will solve this. and quickly. Not just of Doctor Carter and Jack but I think Sam needs them to leave before she falls in love with him again. If she ever fell out of love with him."

"I know. Was it hard for her last time"  
"Very but she'd never had admitted it and if she does have her heart broken and again then she won't admit it."

……….

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes they need my help. You know how rare it is that Sam asks for help."

"I'm guessing it's a rarity."

"Yes and she'd asked me which only goes to confirm that I'm just as brilliant as her."

"Well have fun."

"I will."

A/N read and review. 


	10. Chapter 10

"Do you think that they will ever trust us?" Samantha asked her husband. As she lay in her hospital bed. 

"No I don't. They try to and some of them may trust us but the majority of them never knew me and so they can't trust us."

"You're right I guess only I'm scared that they won't figure this out in time."

"Me too." Jack reached out and held his wife's hand. Smiling at her. He loved her so much.

"Sorry to interrupt but I need to ask you a few small questions." Cameron Mitchell had entered the room, having just finished lunch with Daniel. Cameron had taken advice given to him by the archaeologist. The advice was to talk with Samantha and Jack and try to understand how they were feeling.

"No you're not interrupting. Come in."

"Well I know you guys don't know me or you might in your reality. I don't know do you?"

"No we don't." Jack answered. He had an extreme dislike for the man who stood before him. Jack didn't know why Mitchell made his blood boil but something about the fact that this man saw himself as the leader of Sg-1 made Jack mad.

He might have been jealous of him but Jack couldn't admit it. Not even to himself because that would mean that he still had emotions in this reality and he was trying to make sure he didn't feel anything for anyone in this world. But his feelings when it came to Cameron Mitchell were nothing sort of pure hate.

"Ok then well I don't know you. I mean I know our Sam but she's different to yours."

"Can I as you a question Cameron?" Jack asked staring at Cam thinking about how good it would be to throw him out of the room head first.

"Yeah sure."

"Why are you here. You don't know us and I get the impression you don't want to. So why have you come here?"

"Daniel wants me to try and see if I can trust you."

"Your doing this because Danny asked you."

"Yes and with all due respect Colonel I don't think you have a right to call Daniel Danny anymore. You're not exactly best friends anymore. He hasn't known you for seven years,"

"That as may be Lieutenant Colonel but for me it's only been a year and it seams that you're angry that Daniel trusts me."

"I'm not angry. I just don't understand it. I think I'll leave now."

"You do that." Jack said. He was barely containing his angry. Had no right to call Daniel Danny. Where did that man get off.

"You hate him why?" Samantha asked. She'd been shocked by her husbands treatment of man who to her appeared to have done nothing wrong. A tiny part of her brain told her that he was jealous that Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell was leader of SG-1 but she prayed that wasn't true.

"He is just so smug. Telling me I don't have the right to call Daniel Danny."

"I'm sure you won't take his opinion too seriously. If Daniel has a problem with you calling him Danny I'm sure he'll tell you himself." Samantha tried to act as if she bought her husbands act but she was smart enough to know that his dislike for Cameron Mitchell ran far deeper than the reason he'd just given her.

"when does Rodney get here?"

"A few days. He's quite busy in Atlantis so he may even be a week but he says he'll be here as so as possible and you know as well as I do Cam that Rodney never misses a chance for an ego boost." Sam said as she sat looking over the data that SG-2 had collected from the planet Doctor Carter and Jack had came from.

"Yeah you're right. I went to talk to them earlier."

"You did?"

"Yeah Daniel bullied me into it. But I regret it. I have a feeling that Jack O'Neill doesn't like me very much."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well they way he looked at me, his tone of voice , his body language. Everything really. I think he's jealous actually."

"you do?"

"Yeah. I think he has a problem with the fact that he doesn't have a lot of trust from us."

"Yeah you might be right there actually. I think Daniel had a hard time talking to him earlier."

"Yeah. But forget that. How are you"

"What do you mean?"

"How are you with all of this. I've been told you had strong feelings for him when he was here."

"Who told you that."

"Doesn't matter. I can see it in your face Sam you either love him or you loved him. So what is it and which ever the answer is I need to know if this will affect you. Is this why you asked if you could get Rodney here?"

"I don't know Cam. I really don't. Yes I did love him but I don't know if I still do. I haven't seen him in so long but he's exactly the same and it's hard and yes it's something to do with why I need Rodney here but not entirely in fact only a small part. I genuinely am having trouble figuring this out and the only person I know who maybe able to help me is Rodney McKay. I'm not that happy about it but I need his help."

"Ok Sam I believe you but if this gets hard just tell me."

"I will. Cam I be alone for a bit?"

"Yeah sure."

As Cam left Sam sat and put her face in her hands and allowed the tears to fall.

"I think I made her cry."

"You what?"

"I had to know Daniel. I had to know if how she felt would effect the outcome of this mission. So I asked and I'm pretty sure that after I left she cried."

"What did she say?"

"She said that she didn't know if she still loved him but Daniel I think she still does. Her face gave it away."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think she'll be ok"  
"I don't know Daniel. Do I think she'll stay strong until we send them home? Yes. After that? I'm worried for her Daniel."

Daniel and Cameron sat in Daniel's office in silence worry filling both of them.

A/N Read and Review


	11. Chapter 11

Jack didn't know where he was going. Being in infirmary was killing him. Seeing his wife in the terrible state she was killed him. He had been wandering the halls of the SGC knowing full will that the guards following him were not enjoying it but there was no other option. He'd been in every place he could sit for more than five minutes.

Part of him wanted to go and see Daniel but he had decided it may not be the best idea as went he'd spoken to Daniel he hadn't felt much warmth from the archaeologist he didn't know why Daniel had seamed so cool with him. Danny hadn't been cold but there was something that had changed.

Left with no choice he went to see Sam. She was the only one who spoke to him the same way she had seven years ago.

He put it down to a need to know what would happen to him but there was something more to it. He pushed these thoughts out his mind and headed to Sam's lab or at least where he believed Sam's lab to be.

On arrival he believed he'd found the wrong lab. There was a man their who he didn't know.

"Excuse me do you know where I could find Carter?" Jack asked staring at the man before him.

"Yeah she went for coffee but she'd be back anytime now." Rodney replied reading something.

"She went for coffee?"

"Yes coffee pots empty and you can't work if you don't have coffee."

"Ok and who are you exactly?"

"Doctor Rodney McKay."

"Ok and why are you in Carter's lab."

"Well she needs me."

"Why would that be."

"Because one I'm way smarter than she is and two she's my girlfriend."

Jack felt his blood boil. This man wasn't Sam's type. He could be. He seamed arrogant and wasn't that attractive.

"I'm your what." A voice asked from the doorway.

Rodney's face changed. when he'd been talking to Jack he'd looked confident and arrogant but now he looked like he wanted to run and hide.

"I was only joking."

"Well it wasn't funny. McKay is trying to help me figure out a way to send you home." Sam said turning her head towards Jack for a moment and the back to Rodney to see his reaction.. She then watched a Rodney practically ran from her lab. It was then that they both began to feel uncomfortable.

"So what are you doing here sir." She asked as she place the coffee on her desk. She as avoiding eye contact with Jack for as long as possible.

"Well I wanted to ask how it was going."

"Not very well. We'd don't really have a clue how to get you home. We've never had something like this before. I mean we've had quite a few problems with other realties but aside from seven years ago all the other realties have been very close to our own, meaning there were very few differences and those differences were not that major. So it was easy to send them back but this time the differences are very blatant. . SG-4 went to the planet to see not long after you arrived to see if they could see any abnormalities. But they found nothing out of the ordinary. No abnormalities or anomalies. It was just a plain ordinary planet. Just fields and fields as far as the eye could see and then even further. There was nothing to suggest what brought you here."

"Yeah that's what we saw when we got here"  
"How have you been coping?" Sam asked offering Jack coffee which was readily accepted.

"Well enough. Its hard. No one trusts me and the one person I can talk to is dying."

"I hope she won't die, if that's an consolation and we are working hard to get you home but I have be honest and say that I'm not confident I'll manage this."

"I though you could do anything." Jack said trying to be funny. The Sam Carter he knew would never gave up."

"I can't do anything. I hate that people think that. You blow up one sun and suddenly you can walk on water."

"You blew up a sun?"

"Yeah a few years ago to destroy of fleet of Gould ships."

"Did it work?"

"For the most part."

"How's Skaara?"

"Skaara?"

"yeah you said in the infirmary a few days ago that Skaara was saved but you never said what happened after that."

"Well we had this enemy called Anubis and he went to Abydos to get this device called the eye of Ra and he then destroyed the planet but just before he did the people were give help to ascend like the ancients. So he's gone now. They all are." Sam answered. Jack could see the sadness in her eyes just like in the infirmary and he had to fight even harder not to hug her and kiss her.

"Oh right. How did Danny cope with it?"

"Don't know he was ascended himself at the time and was punished for his actions on the day so when he came back he didn't remember. It took him a while to get his memories back."

"Why did Daniel ascend?"

"he died after massive exposure to radiation."

"But he'd fine now?"

"Yes he is."

"How close is he with Mitchell?" Jack knew he was asking a strange question but his hate got the Lt. Colonel was extreme.

"Their friends maybe best friends. The talk about things. They have guy conversations I think but I'm not sure what they talk about when I'm not there. I have a suspicion that they talk about everyone." She answered. Jack could see something in her face that said the men had been talking about her.

"And you and Mitchell?" Jack asked unsure about why he asked it but it was out before he thought it over.

"Me and Cam? We're mates."

"How can you stand him?"

"Cam's a great guy Sir and I don't know why you seam to hate him so much."

"I don't know. Sam thinks I'm jealous." It felt very strange to be looking at Sam and talking about Sam. I was all very confusing.

"Maybe you are. I mean Cam's the person you used to be."

"What you mean?"

"Well he's head of SG-1 and Teal'c and Daniel's best friend."

Jack didn't answer her but he put his next action down to his jealous over Cameron Mitchell and the fact that he wasn't to hold on to a part of his past. But that was untrue he did what he did because he wanted to. Jack leaned over and touched his lips to Sam's…

A/N read and review. 


	12. Chapter 12

Sam froze. Jack had just kissed her. Was kissing her. She didn't pull away though. It was so good. She just let herself go and kissed him back. 

"WHAT THE HELL!"

A voice filled the room and Sam and Jack sprang apart and looked at the man standing in the doorway.

Cameron Mitchell was standing there looked at them as if he was disgusted with the.

"Sam what the hell have you done?"

"She's done nothing wrong Mitchell so why don't you leave us alone." Jack answered for Sam he had a feeling she wouldn't be able to answer and his answer was a lie. He knew kissing her was wrong but he'd never admit that to Mitchell.

"Fine carry on. Sam just remember you'll regret this." Cam said and he left the room.

"Sam I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I didn't stop you."

………………….

Cam walked straight to Daniel's office. He didn't believe his eyes when he walked in and saw Sam and Colonel O'Neill kissing. What was Sam thinking? It was going to be twice as hard for her to get over him once he's left.

Daniel glanced up as Cam came in.

"What happened?" He asked Cam looked mad.

"I caught Sam kissing Colonel O'Neill."

"Seriously? Sam was kissing Jack."

"Yes and you get what it means right?"

"Yeah I do it'll take her twice as long to get over him now."

"But now we need to decide if we tell Samantha about what I witnessed."

"Cam we can't Sam would never for give us."

"Maybe but I think we or more really I have to tell Samantha. We had to let her know that her husband kissed another woman and not just any other woman but an alternate her."

"it doesn't matter Sam's our friends and we have to stand by her."

"What if we are protecting her from herself by telling Samantha."

"What?" Daniel looked perplexed

"We need to stop this before this goes any further Daniel. If we don't then I think she'll fall apart once he leaves. I think we've got to stop this."

"Maybe." Daniel answered. He thought Cam made some sense but not enough and he was glad when the phone rang.

"yes ok we'll be right there." Daniel said replacing the receiver.

"Landry want to see us in his office right away."

"Ok well lets go."

…………..

"Well I spoke to the president and he sticks to what he thinks. He believes that we should be seen to be searching for a way home for them but he feels we should find a cure to Samantha's problem and the keep them here." General Landry said looking at the two men opposite him.

"May I ask what you think General." Daniel asked

"Yes you may. I think that we need to get them home. From what I know about this alternate reality stuff there is nothing we can do for Samantha and I do not want to be responsible for the death of a young women." Landry said "But then I can't make the president change his mind so. You are to continue to look for a way to send them back but the main attention should move onto be focused to finding a cure for Samantha. You tow may leave."

Daniel and Cameron left the room and walked down a few corridors before stopping to look at each other. A look passed between them that said it all.

They were royally screwed.

_A/N read and review_

_please!!_


	13. Chapter 13

walking into the infirmary Cameron could see that Samantha was asleep. Good for her he thought. They had given her heavy doses of sedative hoping that the more they give her the less intense the traumas she would face. It had worked but as a result she was hardly conscious. 

"What are you doing here?" Samantha asked weakly, she was awake after all.

"I came to see how you were." Cameron answered with a weak smile.

"Where's Jack?"

Cameron stalled. Should he tell her that jack was in Sam's lab with his tongue down her throat or should he say he didn't know? But is he told her what would that make him?

"I haven't seen him. You know he doesn't like me right?" Cam decided to keep the tone light and gain Samantha's trust before he said anything that she could doubt.

"Yeah I know." She said smiling. The guy seamed nice enough to her.

"Well I reckon he avoids me. So how you feeling?"

"nothing really. I feel almost numb. Why is that?"

"well you've been given some heavy sedatives and painkillers to try and control the convulsions. You'll need another dose soon."

"Why?"

"You're awake which means the sedative is wearing off."

"Yeah. Sorry it was a silly question. My brain feels like soup." Samantha said laughing to herself.

Cam smiled at her. He really felt for this woman. Her husband was off kissing another woman while she was at deaths door.

"What's going on here?" Cam almost laughed out loud when he heard jack's voice from the doorway.

…………………………

Daniel walked into Sam's lab hoping that she was alone. Thankfully she was.

"How you doing?" Daniel asked. He knew from the look her received that she knew why he was asking.

"Cam told you." It wasn't a question it was more of a statement.

"Where's Jack"  
"He left not that long after Cam did. He went to walk I think and then he'll gone to the infirmary."

Daniel couldn't help but notice the sadness in her voice when she mentioned the infirmary.

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Are you crazy Daniel? How could I tell her. She might die! She doesn't need to know. Plus it was only a kiss."

"Sam it doesn't matter that it was only a kiss. You love him."

"It doesn't matter Daniel. Is General Landry back?"

"Yes and he spoke to Cam and me."

"Really? What's been decided?"

"We're to been seen to look for them but we won't really. We've to try and find Samantha a cure."

"Daniel there won't be a cure. Two of the same person can't on exist in the same reality. She will die."

"I know but the president believes that we need two of you."

"Why would there need to be tow of me?"

"To increase the worlds IQ a few points."

"It won't work Daniel."

"I know."

………………………….

" Is this what I think it is?" A woman with curly brown hair asked

"Yes it is. It's a quantum mirror." A man with messy black hair answered.

_A/N _

_read and review_

_Really short chapter. Hopefully the next one will be longer but there wasn't much to put in it. It just needed to move the story alone and bring it near the conclusion._


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you 100 certain that this is a quantum mirror because I don't want to report this to the SGC only for it to turn out to be something else entirely. That won't help with sending Samantha and Jack home?" Elizabeth Weir asked looking at Rodney and Radek Zelenka as well as John Sheppard. 

"Yes we're sure. Radek and I have checked everything over. We found it with a control. Just like the one SG-1 found. And may I say. I only got back from the SGC a few hours ago and I received a feeling that sending them home may not be the top priority." Rodney said.

"Yes Rodney that maybe the case but we found a quantum mirror so they can now be sent home what ever decision is made."

"Elizabeth why wouldn't the SGC want to send them home." John asked. The idea of not sending them home confused him.

"Well the president feels that we should explore all the options. but that all is irrelevant. We need to report this discovery."

……………………

"I repeat what is going on here?" Jack asked. He was mad. What the hell was Mitchell doing talking to his wife? Why were they laughing? She couldn't actually like this guy? Could she?

"We were just talking Colonel. But I'll leave now. See you later Sam." Cameron said. His last statement said as he walked out the door with a smile in Samantha's direction. He felt so sorry for her.

"Why were you talking to him?" Jack asked practically spiting out the words.

"he came to see me. He was very nice. I don't understand why you hate him so much."

"What did he say to you?"

"Nothing really just how things were progressing ."

"How what was progressing?" Jack was desperate to know if Mitchell had said anything.

"My treatment. Are you alright? You seam very nervous. Was there something Cameron wasn't supposed to tell me?"

"No nothing at all. I just don't like the guy." Jack said relived. It was clear that Mitchell had said nothing.

………………………………

"What was so urgent?" Sam asked as she sat down at the briefing room table along side Cam, Daniel, Vala and Teal'c.

"yeah I'd like to know what was so urgent that we had to practically run here." Cam said

"Well. I have been talking to Dr. Weir and They have found a quantum mirror." General Landry said

"What? They found one? Where?." Daniel exclaimed he was speechless. In total shock.

"They found it somewhere on the mainland. They have done plenty of checks to see if it is a mirror. They stopped short of using it but all evidence points to it being one. It looks like the one we used to have and the found a control with it. So in all likely hood we can send them home. But of course we hit the wall of what the president wants."

"What does he want?" Sam asked. She was panicked. She didn't want Jack to leave and she'd begun to hope against her better judgement that they would remain here.

"Well. He still feels their would be a lot to gain from them remaining here. But he can also see that this is an opportune time to send them home. So he has taken the decision that they should go home."

Sam's heart sank. She knew she should be happy for them but she didn't want to lose Jack.

"So we need to tell them but I want to tell them separately to gauge their reactions. That is want the president has asked us to do. He wishes to know if they are both desperate to go home. So Mitchell I want you to tell Dr. Carter and Carter will you tell Colonel O'Neill."

"Yes Sir." they both replied

"May I ask when the Mirror will arrive?" Sam asked. She needed to know how much time she had left.

"Within the next two days. Atlantis wants to make a few more checks. You know how Dr. McKay is."

Sam just nodded when Landry Finished.

……………………

Sam sat in her lab trying to pluck up the courage to go and find Jack.

"Carter." Jack said from the door. He'd been standing just out of her sight for ages trying to figure out what to say.

"Colonel. I was just coming to find you actually."

"why?"

"there has been a development. Atlantis has found a quantum mirror and it should arrive here soon. Within the next couple of days."

"You mean it's possible to send us home?" Jack said.

To Sam's eye he looked disappointed and she allowed her heart to jump a bit but it was instantly stopped by her feelings of guilt.

"Yes" Sam answered hoping she would survive all this.

"But what if I don't want to go home?"

……………………

"Samantha how are you?" Cameron asked as he entered the infirmary.

"I'm feeling better actually I think the periods of being sedated are helping. So what do you need to tell me about this time or are you just dropping by."

"Bit of both. I'm here to be the bearer of good news." Cam said smiling.

"Tell me what?"

"Well you can go home."

"Really." Sam couldn't help but grin. She almost jumped out the bed and hugged Cameron but she didn't.

"Yeah. Atlantis found a mirror so we need to find your reality and then we can send to home."

"you have no idea how happy I am to hear that. I can't wait to get back to my life."

Cam had never seen someone so happy.

"Something important you have to get back to." cam asked.

"Yes my daughter Emma."

"Your what?"

"My daughter. Has Jack never mentioned her?"

"No he hasn't mentioned it at all. Sam there is something I need to tell you. Earlier I caught Jack kissing our Sam." Cam wished he hadn't had to tell her but the existence of a child meant they He felt the need to let Samantha know that Jack may not want to go back.

"Cameron Mitchell did you just tell her." Daniel asked as he entered the room and guessed from the broken look on Samantha's face and the sorry expression on Cam's that Cam had told her about Jack kissing Sam.

"I had no choice Daniel." Cam said pulling Daniel out of Samantha's earshot so she wouldn't hear them. "They have a kid Daniel. A daughter. I had to let her know that Jack may not want to go back and I had to also let her know that he's a liar and has betrayed her even though they have a kid."

Daniel was speechless. How could Jack kiss another women when he had a child?  
"Ok Cam I understand but you know that it works another way. You have to tell Sam that Jack has a daughter because she needs to know as well. She loves him and has loved him for a long time."

"I know that and I don't blame her. I blame him. He's they only one in possession of all the facts. So he's the only one we can blame."

Daniel nodded as he stared at the broken Samantha. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. He felt so sorry for her. Until this moment he'd never really liked her. She took Jack away but she didn't deserve this not matter what she'd done no one deserved to have their heart broken. Sam didn't deserve any of this either. He felt for both of them.

Cam watched her too. Sobbing silently as she hugged her knees. Had he done the right thing? He thought it was but looking at her now maybe it wasn't. but he had a strong feeling that Jack may not want to go home.

Letting his instincts guide him Cam walked over to Samantha and he wrapped his arms around her. Letting her sog into his chest.

A/N read and review.

or i won't finish it.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N** i finished this story ages ago but i wanted to change some of the ending so i deleted the chapter and changed it so please read again and review.

* * *

Daniel left the infirmary leaving Samantha weeping in Cam's arms. He had to leave. He couldn't watch a women fall apart and he had things he needed to do.

Sam had to know about this child. The whole truth. She deserved it just as much as Samantha deserved to know what had happened with Sam and Jack. He also knew she would fall apart just as badly.

……………….

"What do you mean you don't want to leave?" Sam asked staring baffled what did he mean.

"I want to stay here. It's better here. There I'm compared to their Jack everyday and no matter how much we are alike we are also different. I saw Bra'tac and I was nice to him. Well you know I was the way I am with our Bra'tac but he was a prisoner and they were all mad at me. I was just myself and it wasn't good enough for them. I'm not him."

"Maybe your not him but she loves you Jack."

"No she loves him. She was pregnant you know. When they came here."

"What?" Sam was shell shocked. Why had no one mentioned a child to her. Did Cameron and Daniel know? They couldn't, if they did they wouldn't be nice to her.

"Yeah she tried to make me think that she was mine but I knew better. The dates didn't match."

"She?" Sam asked when her referred to the child.

"Emma. She's a lovely child only a baby and I care about her but I know she isn't mine."

The door to Sam's lab opened and Daniel entered.

"Sam I need to talk to you?" Daniel said.

"What about?"

"Something Cam and me just found out."

"And what did you just find out?" Sam asked

"They have a child Sam. A daughter called Emma."

"I know."

"How can you know Sam?" Daniel looked baffled

"I told her about it and Emma isn't mine Daniel. She's the other Jack's." Jack spoke up nit wanting Daniel to hurt Sam and being fully aware that he believed that the baby was his.

"The other Jacks?"

"Yes Daniel the other jack's."

"Why didn't she tell us that. She let us feel so sorry for her."

"Why would you feel sorry for her?" Sam asked and Jack nodded indicating he also wished to know the answer.

"Well your not going to like it but Cam told Samantha about what he saw."

"HE WHAT!" Jack yelled he barely stopped himself from punching something and then heading out to beat the crap out of the man Cameron Mitchell.

"Why?" Sam asked placing a relaxing hand of Jack's back.

"She told him about Emma. She was really happy to be going home. She seamed to think you would have told us Jack, but you hadn't so she did and Cam felt that she needed to know you may not want to go back. Which I'm guessing since you told Sam about the child that you don't intended to go back." Daniel said he knew he should feel bad for letting Cam tell Samantha but he didn't feel that bad he didn't want to hurt Sam but his friendship with Jack was over.

"How did she take it?" Jack asked Sam's comfort was calming him

"Not well. She broke down. I left her with Cam."

"And you think that he can bring her any sort of comfort." Jack asked. He really hated that ass and didn't know why everyone seamed to like him.

"He's being kind to her. Showing compassion. Being a good guy. Jack you may not like him but Samantha does. He's the only person here that has thought about her feelings."

………………

Samantha cried into Cam's chest for a long time. She was broken. The man she loved had done what she dreaded the most.

"Is he going to stay here?" She asked pulling away from Cam and allowing him to get up off the bed and sit on a chair beside her.

"maybe but you guys have a kid so he might not want to leave your daughter."

"Emma's not exactly his. She is but she isn't."

"She's the other Jack's?" Cam asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes." She answered weakly nodding along with it fresh tears shining in her eyes. She knew she had lost him.

Cam came and held her placing a kiss to her temple. He felt so sorry for her. He knew that Jack would stay here. He could feel it in his gut. He hope that everyone could cope with that but the more selfish part of him hope he wouldn't lose any friendships to Jack's return. Especially Daniel. Daniel was his best friend now he wasn't Jacks.

………………..

Two days after those event's everyone was ready for Samantha to leave. Jack and Sam had chosen not to be there. They had even gone off base of a few days to help Jack adjust to living here again. That was the excuse they gave but Cameron and Daniel both knew that they didn't want to be here for this.

They hadn't even spoken to her everything had gone threw Daniel or Cam but Jack could bare contain his wish to beat the crap out of Cam.

No one knew what would happen with Jack's future here. He had a lot of world events to catch up on.

They had set up the Mirror in the briefing room and everyone had gathered there. Rodney had come from Atlantis with the mirror and looked pleased with himself when Samantha kissed him on the cheek to that him for all that he done to get her home.

It might not have been the right Sam but to him it was all one and the same when it came to Samantha Carter.

Samantha looked lovingly at both Cameron and Daniel. They had been good to her. Cameron more so but Daniel had still played his part.

They had stuck up for her and tried to make people think of how she would feel. Once she had told them of her daughter, they had made sure she got to go home and she would miss them.

"You two have been great to me. Thank you for that." She told them

"Don't mention it." Cameron told her, Daniel nodding in agreement.

"I have too. I think that if you hadn't stuck up for me, the outcome to all this might have been very different. I hope I get to meet the two of you in my own reality and if I do I hope they are as great as you."

"You give us too much credit." Daniel told her. He was almost blushing at all the king things she was saying about him and Cameron.

"Well thank you." Samantha finished.

She placed one last glance around at everyone smiling to them all and touched the mirror. She appeared on the other side and stood there for a few minutes smiling at them before the mirror turned black.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Daniel asked Cameron as they left heading to lunch before writing their reports on all of this.

"Yeah she will be. She has friends in her reality. She won't be alone."

"I know but I worry."

"you really are like a woman sometimes Jackson. She'll be fine. Worry about your own problems."

"Which ones? And I resent that woman comment."

"Worry about the fact that your stuck with Jack O'Neill and the fact that he really hates my ass."

"well he might but lets just hope no one else ends up hating it." The two men laughed while in another reality Samantha Carter tucked her little girl in for the night.

_The End_

* * *

**A/N** the ending isn't total different but i felt the last ending wasn't worded very well and seamed to me kind of stupid so i changed it and added a bit more character development and i fixed a few mistakes.

read and review.


End file.
